Brighter than the sun
by ibelieveinfate
Summary: What Hermione really wants is a normal year at Hogwarts. But is there something in the water that is making feelings run high? OOC, postDH, rated K at the moment, it might change.


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't mine. I have also changed parts of it. Dumbledore is alive, so are my other favourite characters. Draco decided to take Dumbledore up on the offer and switched sides. Other than that, it's all good, for now.**

It was the start of the year and everyone was buzzing about being back to school. Girls were gossiping over the happenings that had taken place during summer, about their latest clothes and latest hairstyles and more importantly, boys. The boys, on the other hand, partook in mindless banter over their favourite quidditch teams, and a brief summary of their holidays, whilst taking it in turns to check the girls out.

That summer had changed everyone, the war had been won by the Light and everyone had spent the summer resting and recuperating after the major loss that both sides had suffered. The whole summer was spent rejoicing and partying. Wizards and witches all over the world had gone out of their way to fix what the war broke. Purebloods and muggleborns alike grouped together to fix their community, resolving what it was that tore them apart. It was a slow, steady process but the wizarding world was doing its very best.

The Order had spent their summers, however, helping to rebuild the wizarding world. Splitting up into several groups to tackle the main parts: the Weasley twins took Hermione and several aurors to Hogwarts to being working on the extensive damage caused by the final battle there; Ron, accompanied by Luna and Neville took charge of a group repairing Hogsmeade; the rest of the Weasley clan had taken Diagon Alley, which left the rest of the order to lead the Ministry of Magic excursion. It had been a slow yet steady recovery for everything. It had given them a reason to see the good out of war, the new found unity and to form new and stronger relationships with each other.

The Golden Trio, especially, had been unsure about their decisions to go back to school. They were no longer just Hermione, Harry and Ron. Oh no, now they were the hero's who had saved the wizarding world. They were, however, secretly glad that Mrs Weasley had forced the Twins and Ginny to return to finish their education. After the close call with Fred's life during the Final Battle, none of her children could refuse her anything and no one could blame her that she'd use it to her advantage

Hermione would never have admitted it aloud but she was glad that Fred and George were coming back for a last year in Hogwarts. She'd spent so much time with Harry and Ron that the more 'family' she had around was welcomed. She loved her boys dearly but after everything that had happened in the last two years, she needed some time which she could spend with others, when the memories got too much for her. She had formed a close relationship with the Twins whilst rebuilding Hogwarts with them, she had admired their seriousness when closing several secret passages, even if only to open new ones, and making improvements to the old building but most of all she had enjoyed getting to know and love their never-ending sense of humour. It was safe to say that the Weasley twins had healed her.

Looking around the Great Hall, Hermione could sense the change that had occurred in everyone. House tables, yes, did still exist but she could tell that the rivalry didn't pose so much of a problem. Draco was standing by the Gryffindor table, flanked with Pansy and Blaise; their trio were happily conversing with Harry and Ron. This isn't something that would have happened last year, Dumbledore should be proud of them. Fred kicked her softly under the table, in order to bring her out of her thoughts.

She snapped back into action, sending a questioning glance towards the offending twin. He glanced towards the ongoing conversation, motioning that she'd soon have to give a small input. Fred knew that Hermione wasn't too keen on returning to school, the war had made her grow up in ways no teenager should. She'd survived torture, being on the run, and fighting for her life, there is no way anyone would come out of that truly sane.

"Hermione?" Harry looked over at his friend who had been silent for far too long.

She looked his way, and raised an eyebrow, "Sorry, yes?"

Draco and Pansy glanced between them; they knew what the brown haired girl was going through. They'd caught her on several occasions, just staring out into space as her eyes filled with unshed tears. Pansy had even confronted her on more than one occasion. Hermione eventually confided in the Slytherin and they struck up an instant friendship. It hadn't been easy, but everyone could see that it had been good for both of them.

"We were just saying that you seem to be more popular this year" Draco teased, slyly winking at her.

"Oh, I've always been _very_ popular," She smirked back at him teasingly, turning round slightly to face the Slytherins easier. "It must be getting tiring for you to stand, would the three of you like a seat?" She motioned for the empty spaces on their benches.

She felt a gaze upon her, she turned to where it was coming from, "What do you want, George?" she sighed.

"Well, Malfoy is right, Hermione, you've been getting a lot of looks since you walked into the hall. You're a bloody catch!"

"You're point is..?" Hermione was confused, guys had liked her before, what was the big deal?

"Well, it's just that I'm sure there will be several guys who will be trying to catch your attention..." Draco said, looking her in the eyes.

"You mean a competition? For Hermione?" Ron gaped, trying to hold back the giggles, "That'll be interesting..."

"Yes, Ronald. I'm sure it will be." She snapped. He hadn't made a single move since that kissed they'd shared during the final battle, and truth be told, it was wearing on her last nerve. Ron's ears slowly turned redder and redder with anger, he was tiring of not understand what the bloody hell her problem was.

He opened his mouth to say something but Dumbledore had silenced the room. So instead, Ron just glared at Hermione before turning away.

"Welcome back, students," Dumbledore had reached the podium, beaming, as though seeing the new house unity was the thing he'd been waiting for his whole life, "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. Before I let you free to eat, there are a few words which I must say; any enmity between houses shall not be tolerated this year, however, there is always room for healthy competition. Lastly, after the banquet, will all those who have returned to repeat their final year at Hogwarts see Professor Flitwick to show you to your new dormitories. Now, pip pip and enjoy the food!"

With that, the boys looked at each other, as if sizing up their competition. A competition to which Hermione was the prize, yes, this was going to be an interesting year...

**Please review, I've done what I can, and if you'd like me to carry this on I shall but if not, just tell me. **

**It's not going to be dramatic, but light and airy. The final pairing hasn't been decided upon, so suggestions are very much so welcome. **

**Also, if you are a writer or just have another fic you want me to read, please tell me what its called (with the authors name, if you are not said author) and I will check it out. I'm a great reviewer. Promise! **

**Either way, thank you for reading. **


End file.
